


Enraged

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Maybe picking on an already angry Krogan when he has a weapon wasn't the best idea.
Kudos: 2





	Enraged

“Come on, Krogan!” Hiccup yells, watching Krogan pace back and forth in front of him, his fingers tightening and loosening around the handle of his halberd. “You know I’m what you want! Come on!”

Krogan doesn’t stop his pacing, and instead, he simply continues to eye Hiccup. Those eyes- a deep chocolate brown- dig into his flesh, scouring across his body, searching for weaknesses. 

The cunning that glittered in their depths made Hiccup’s heart sink slightly. Krogan wasn’t going to make the first move. His thighs were tense in anticipation, but he wasn’t making any moves to attack just yet.

‘ _ I can probably change that’  _ Hiccup mused to himself, as he lifted his sword.

“Come on, Krogan,” He urged. “You wouldn’t have any issues taking down a stick like me, would you?” He twirled his sword in his hand, watching Krogan’s brow twitch, his upper lip perking up to show off his teeth.

“How can anyone stand to b-” Hiccup had little time to react before Krogan was slamming his halberd into Hiccup’s sword. Hiccup was forced back from the strength of the blow, despite having dug his feet into the soil.

“SHUT UP!” Krogan yelled, pushing back on Hiccup’s weapon, and Hiccup froze up at the sound of the metal of his sword creaking.

Krogan whipped around, taking the pressure with him, and Hiccup raised his shield to block the powerful hit that was directed at his face. 

The sound of rending metal shrieked through Hiccup’s ears, and his shield flung away from him, crashing into a tree.

Krogan was still moving, and the spin he’d forced himself into made the blades of his halberd slide right into Hiccup’s neck; in the middle of his throat. 

Everything goes dark, and Krogan’s face splattered with blood, as the headless body fell to the ground with a weak thud.


End file.
